A Potter's Christmas
by mary.katharine
Summary: Lily and James spend their first Christmas Eve together decorating their house. Lily then shares a special surprise with James ;) and they later get a surprise visit from their two good friends.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! So, just as I promised I have a Christmas story for you. I forgot to edit it, but because I want to spend the night with my family, and because I want to get this to you guys today, I'm just not going to. I hope that's okay. I'm not sure if it's my best but I really hope that you guys do like it. Again, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that jazz.

XOXO,

Mary Kate

James carried the last few boxes of ornaments from the garage, and into our house. I was on the stairs, wrapping a fern garland with lights around the banister. "Lily, I can't believe you made me wait until Christmas Eve to decorate the house."

Smiling at him, I leaned down to plug the lights in "I told you that this is how my family always spends Christmas Eve. It's tradition." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close. "And... I'd like to pass them on," I paused slightly, waiting to see if was understanding what I was saying. His eyebrows rose slightly and grinned.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, I would so be down with that," Leaning down, he nipped my bottom lip. My hands found their way into his messy hair and my smile grew wider, laughing.

"James Potter, you dirty minded wizard, I was going to tell you tomorrow, because I thought it'd make a good Christmas gift, but I don't think I can wait anymore," I pulled away slightly and he stood at full height, hands still resting on my hips.

His dark eyebrows furrowed, "Christmas presents early? Well I think that's against the rules, Lil. I wasn't aware you were a rule breaker."

I pressed my lips together, trying to hide how big my grin was becoming, "James, I know that we haven't fully talked about this subject, but these things just happen. And I'm hoping that you're going to be just as excited as I am. But you'll have to wait a second because I need to go get it." I stepped away from him and went to go get a small package. When I came back to the living room he was sitting on the sofa.

When I held it out to James, he stared at me for a second before taking it. His hands softly tore at the brown wrapping paper and when he finally got it off, he open the lid. Tiny light green socks and a matching hat laid inside. James stared at them for a second and I watched as the confusion slowly ebbed off his face. When he raised his face to gaze at mine, his eyes were filled with wonder. "Are you... pregnant?" I giggled at his expression and nodded. He stared back at the socks and hat before looking back at me. His smile took up his entire face and he tackled me. My back hit the cushions and I wrapped my arms around him. James' lips met mine and that kiss blew my world apart. There was so much promise and love in it.

When we broke apart he rested his elbow beside my head and leaned on it, "You're really pregnant?" He looked down at my stomach as though he still couldn't believe it.

I nodded, "Yeah, I found out a week and a half ago. It's been really tough to not tell you."

He kissed me again and whispered softly, "Best present ever."

Half an hour later we finally had the tree up and were decorating it. We hung red, silver, and gold balls onto the branches, along with some personalized ornaments. James kept looking at me and he couldn't keep his big stupid grin of his face, but neither could I. When we were finished with the base he reached up and carefully placed the star on top. I smiled at the tree. Once he was done, he drew me to his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So, I think we did a pretty good job," I stated.

"Yeah," I could feel his warm gaze on me and blushed. He leaned down and brushed his lips across the top of my head. I shivered slightly and he pulled me closer, "Want some cocoa?"

"That depends, are you making it?" I wrapped my arm around his waist.

He chuckled, "Yes." I nodded and he led me into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, when we were sitting at the table eating the cookies I made earlier that day and drinking cocoa, voices came from the living room.

"I told you not to go get that blasted gift for 'em Remus! They've already decorated the tree," James rolled his eyes when he heard his best mate complaining. I watched my husband stand up. He offered me a hand up from my chair and I took it.

As we made our way into the living room I stopped him and whispered, "Don't tell them our surprise yet. I want to tell them tomorrow." He agreed.

When Sirius saw us he pointed a finger at us, "Why'd you go and decorate without us? What kind of friends do that- I mean it's completely inconsiderate if you ask me."

James let go of my hand and clapped Sirius on the back, "Happy Christmas to you too, Pads. Happy Christmas, Moony!"

Remus smiled by the fireplace, "Happy Christmas!" I walked over to him and hugged him, "Happy Christmas, Lily."

"You too," I drew away from him and went to the other Marauder, "Good to see you again Sirius."

"Hey Lily," He hugged me and then turned to where James and Remus were standing. "Remus and I tried to get Peter to come but he said he was too tired."

James' smile fell for a split second but he managed to bring it back, "That's fine. Hopefully we'll see him tomorrow."

Remus nodded, "I'm sure you will."

Sirius suddenly raised his head and sniffed at the air, "I smell chocolate- what were you guys making in there?"

"James made cocoa and we were eating some Christmas cookies." I laughed as Sirius darted for the other room. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and love.


End file.
